winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Episode 103
Episode 103 – First time of transforming. Scene: Veronica’s room Lilly (hysterical voice): Girls!!! Wake up! We’re late for the assignment… Veronica (half-asleep voice): Huh??? What time is it? Lilly: There’s no time to talk about time! Wake up! Get dressed! Veronica: Okay, I’ll get back to sleep! What a weird nightmare… Lilly (angry voice): VERONICA!!! Veronica (jump): Yes mom? Lilly: Wake up and get dressed!!! Hurry girls! We’re late for the assignment… Kris: Is it too bad when we late? Lilly: Of course! Are you okay if you’ll fail that class? Now change your dress!!! Kris: O… Okay… Scene: Alfea’s gate Palladium: The girls are too late… Flora: Please wait for them for a few more minutes, professor. I announced them yesterday. I’m sure that they know they have potionology today… Musa: Flora is right! They’re freshman fairies after all… And just like us in the first year, they’re late… That’s very normal. Palladium: Okay. I think we’ll wait for them in a few more minutes. Musa: Thank you professor! Bloom (whisper): I hope the girls come soon… Musa (whisper): Me too. I can see the fairies are losing their patience. Lilly: We’re terrible sorry, professor. We spent time reading the books the whole night so… Palladium: I understand that. Because this is your very first time, I’ll forgive you all. But making sure that you won’t be late in the second time. Girls: Yes, professor! Palladium: The bus comes. C’mon girls, get into the bus. Scene: On bus Lilly: What will we do at Black-Mud Swamp, professor? Palladium: We’ll search for the magical creatures in there… Veronica: And do we have to make specimens and give them to you? Flora: What are specimens? This is the first time I hear about them… Girls: Yes, what are specimens? Tell us. Veronica: Um… well… it’s simply that you’ll cut the sample thing into small pieces, and keep them with hormone… And add them in the records and give them to the teachers. I’m not sure that’s properly way to make them or not, but that’s what I did on my old school. Girls (scared): Cut into small pieces??? Palladium: That’s not necessary, Veronica. Because all the magical creatures are luxury and appreciated. We can’t hurt them. Veronica: I got that. Thank you for explaining, professor. Christina: How does Black-Mud Swamp look like? Tecna: They’re muddy and dirty, right, Flora? Flora: Oh, c’mon. It’s not that bad. Except the monster and the willow we last fought on our first time at the Black-Mud Swamp, right girls? Stella: Of course! That’s the thing I’ll never forget in my memories, along with fashionable clothes. Layla: It’s so miss that I wasn’t there with you guys. Bloom: Don’t worry. We understand that. Layla: Is there Black-Mud Swamp? Musa (excited voice): Yes! That’s it!!! Girls (amazed): Wow! We’re at the Black-Mud Swamp now! Scene: Black-Mud Swamp Palladium: OK girls, we’re all at the Black-Mud Swamp. So I hope you girls will follow whatever I say. Girls: Sure professor! Lilly (whisper): But of course if he doesn’t force us to do weird thing on this muddy place. Veronica (whisper): Sure. Palladium: I hope you girls bring your cameras, or cell phones. Katy: But the cell phones can’t work here, professor, there’s no waves around here. Palladium: You’ll not use your cell phones to call anyone. I want you, who do not have cameras, use your cell phones to take pictures about the magical creatures in here instead of using cameras. (Other) Girls: Oh men! Palladium: Now let split into small groups. I’ll be back and check out for your cases later. If anything happen, you have to follow the guidance of the fellow students, or try to contact me as soon as possible. Kris: Is he crazy? How can we teleport like him? We’re just the freshman fairies. Veronica: Of course we can. Do you see that big oak over there? Veronica’s group’s girls: Sure. Veronica: I’ll teleport there… Well… let’s see… um… Veronica: How do you think so far? Lilly (joke): Show-off… Veronica (burst into laugh): Thank you. Christina: How can you do that? Veronica: Well… it’s a simple spell I learnt from the book yesterday. Karla: How does that book look like? Veronica: I’m not sure… I didn’t notice much about its cover… But it appeared on my luggage before. Lilly: That sounds strange! Veronica: I know… Now… what do we do first? Christina: It’s too bad when we even don’t have a nature fairy on our group. Kris: What is the relationship between a nature fairy, this swamp and our assignments? Christina: Well… a nature fairy can set contacts with nature and creatures around here. Veronica: So far, the only nature fairy I know is Flora. Veronica’s group’s girls: So do we. Mirta: Hey girls, is there still an empty plot on your group? Karla: Sure. Mirta: Well… I’m new here. It’s really hard to start a relationship around here. Veronica: I understand that. I’m Veronica. Mirta: I heard about you. By the way, I’m Mirta. Veronica: Oh my gosh! Am I that famous? Mirta: Well… I think you are. You know, I once studied at Cloudtower. Kris: So you were a witch? Mirta: Yes. Veronica + roommates: Cool! Can you tell us more about your life there? Mirta: I will. But after we finish this assignment. Veronica: Mirta is right, girls. We should check out. Scene: Somewhere in Black-Mud Swamp – part 1 Veronica: One… two… three… Oh my! We just have five pictures. We’ll fail this assignment if we can’t get at least two more pictures. Mirta: I once heard about the magical species called Underlines. We may take some pictures about them. Veronica’s roommates: How do they look like? Mirta: I’m not sure. But the Winx showed me… But that was a while. They look like… um… water nymphs… Girls: Water nymphs? Mirta: Yes, and somewhat like mermaids. Girls: Mermaids? Mirta: Uh huh. Girls: Where can we find those creatures like that? Veronica: Is that an Underline? Mirta: Yes, that’s she! Veronica: Hi there! We’re Alfea the fairies. I’m Veronica and they’re my friends. Veronica: We’re doing an assignment, and we need to take pictures about the magical creatures we meet at this swamp. So… we really need to take pictures about you. Do you mind? Underline: O… Alright. I think I can help you. Veronica: Thanks for your help. Do you know any magical creatures around here by any chance? Underline: I’m not really sure. I lost here, so I can’t tell you exactly things. Veronica: You got lost? What’s wrong? Underline: Do you see the mist around here? Girls: Yes, we do. Underline: That mist erase all the trails helping me return to my home. Veronica: So what can we do to help you? Underline: I don’t know. Veronica: But if the mist disappears, will you know the way returning to your home? Underline: I think so. Veronica: So there’s one way to help her? Kris: What do you mean, Veronica? Don’t tell me you want us to defeat that monster! Veronica: Yes! That’s the only way we can help her… And if she can return home, she may tell us about the magical creatures. Girls: Alright! Let’s move! Mirta: Do you know where the monster is? Mirta: Thank you anyway. Karla: What’s that horrible smell? Scene: Somewhere in Black-Mud Swamp – part 2 Veronica: What’s that? Mirta: I don’t know! It’s somewhat like a sleeping monster. Veronica: Sleeping monster? Sounds cool! Let’s take its pictures. Karla: Are you kidding me, Veronica? There’s no time for taking pictures. We have to fight against it before we all fall asleep by its attacks. Lilly: Magic Winx! Mirta: What’s wrong with you, Veronica? Why didn’t you transform? Lilly: She still can’t transform. Mirta: Oh my! I’m sorry. Christina: There’s no time for apologizing! It’s coming! Veronica: Girls? W… what’s wrong? Veronica: Girls! Please stop it! Veronica (talk to herself): They’re under control of that monster… Except I defeat it, otherwise I’ll never be able to save them… Veronica: Oh men! Water… I really can’t swim! Veronica (think): I can’t fight against that monster… I wish I can do something to help my friends… They’re in danger now… While I’m here… powerless and useless! Karla (echo on Veronica’s mind): Well… it’s very hard to explain, Veronica. But like Lilly said, I’m sure all thing you need is believing in yourself. Lilly (echo on Veronica’s mind): We didn’t tease you… You just need to believe in yourself… and you’ll see your own beauty one day! Veronica: That’s right! I am a fairy and I will not lose! Whatever cases I am in, I must win! Veronica: I can believe that I can transform! Well… except… the wings… Anyway, I must inform professor Palladium. I hope he can be here to help us. Scene: Central of the Black-Mud Swamp Palladium: You didn’t know where they are? Girls: We’re very sorry, professor… We weren’t expected that would happen. Palladium: Winx, you’re experienced fairies. How can this happen? Bloom: We’re terrible sorry, professor… I didn’t think the girls went that far… But Flora is trying to use her power to help us finding them! Flora: I’m sorry, professor Palladium. I’m trying using my power to search them. Palladium + girls: What? Flora: The tree spoke to me the girls are in danger now! Palladium: Where are they, Flora? Flora: Over there! Someone is trying to show us where they are. We have to follow that! episode Category:RoseXinh